The Tragic Girls
by Bloodropiris
Summary: If only I wasn't born. None of these would of happen, but sadly I was born. All these tragics happen because I was born. But yet I hope to find the day when it was my fault that this person is happy.Characters Sakura & Hinata does not mean SakXhina
1. Prologue

Summary: If only I wasn't born. None of these would of happen, but sadly I was born. All these tragic happen because I was born. But yet I hope to find the day when it was my fault that this person is happy.

_**The Tragic Girls**_

_Prologue_

_-_

_-_

_How it Began_

"Mom?" I called to her over and over. There was no answer. The man looked at me. I didn't reconize his face anymore. The man I used to call 'Dad' was gone. In front of me was a monster. A monster who just killed my mother. My mother. The one who raised me. The one who gave birth to me.

The next thing I knew I was crying. Crying my heart out. Crying over my dead mother. If only I was strong I could of done something instead of crying.

And this was all my fault. I was born. I was born to a family that my dad wasn't my dad. My mother had kept this secret for the longest time until that monster found out. It was my fault my mother was like this.

It was my fault that this monster called 'dad' killed her.

--

Hinata

If only I wasn't born she wouldn't be dead. Father would of never hated at me because I would of never exist. If only I hadn't born into a rich family. Why couldn't I born into a poor family. Or why couldn't I been born and left somewhere. Not knowing my parents. It would of been better so I wouldn't know that it was my fault my mother died giving birth to me.

My father loved her so much. After I was born he could care less about me. Why didn't he get rid of me when I was born. If he did that I wouldn't know what I did wrong, but yet he let me live. Did he want me to live so I can live under him and get hit by him, becasue I casued him so much pain? Yet I still wonder this.

--

Hinata

And yet I do it again. Because I was born the one closes to me like a brother died. He died saving me. I was suppose to die, not him. He was suppose to carry on the family even if his statis was lower than mine. It was planned since the day they found out that the family head's first child was going to be a girl. If only I didn't exist. None of these would happen, but who can control fate. Who can control what we do? No matter was I did what I did, it would always be bad.

I tried to be strong. I tried to move on, but I just can't. This whole thing started because I was born.

--

Not only that monster hates me, but my boyfriend's family hates me. It's because I loved him too much. If only I declined his offer when his asked me out. I wouldn't be hated by more people. He wouldn't be dead. He wouldn't be laying in my arms coughing up blood.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't come sooner." He spok with his last breath.

"Don't talk." I cried.

"Now, stop crying. That's why I always call you ugly. Your tears makes you ugly." He respond to me. But I just cried more.

"If only you stop talking." I replied back. He agreed to this but after these words.

"I hope you can find someone that can make you happy, since I couldn't."

"No. Stop. Stop talking like this. Stop saying these words I don't want to hear. No one can me happy like you." I cried more. Sadly he didn't hear my words. Because he already he had died.

"SAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIII!"

_Because of us so many people died._

_If we show our true colors it would only make us weak._

_It would only make us love them more._

_And the more we love them the more we danger their lives._

_So it's better to never show your true colors for the people you love._

_Because at the end it would be your fault that their dead._


	2. The Chase

Summary: If only I wasn't born. None of these would of happen, but sadly I was born. All these tragics happen because I was born. But yet I hope to find the day when it was my fault that this person is happy.

_**The Tragic Girls**_

_Ichi_

_-_

_-_

_The Chase_

_-_

_Sakura_

The sun was still shining its best at four in the afternoon. Birds still singing, people still rushing around Konoha. But yet on this day it was different from all these days. You must think that on this day when the sun is still up high in the sky at four must be good. Well it wasn't. This had been the worst day for me and my best friend. On this day someone had died. So one close. He was like an older brother, a family. This was the day...**Hyuuga Neji died**.

Even on this dreadful day these me and my best friend tried our very best not to cry. We promised never to shead a singal tear again. No matter how hard it was for us. Only our tears ever did was bring problems. Problems that tore our family apart. And all of this was due to out million tears that they shead for other people.

All our tears fell due to all the people we had lost.

Hinata's mother, and now her cousin Neji.

I had lost my mother right in front of me. My boyfriend whom I loved so much. I loved him even if he didn't talk much and even if he called me names.

We wore bright color clothes for this day. Yes, we knew that we should wear black, but it just brought too much sadness. Under our smiling faces we had sad, unable smiling faces. The mask we wear are only fake smiles. Our real smiles and real laughs died after Neji and my boyfriend had died. Lauging and smile like we use to do was just too much to bear.

We brought Neji's favorite food, Fish soba. We always wonder if Neji's spirit ate the fish soba or a stray cat. We never came to a conclusion. We both squated down to place the food and talk to him.

"Sup! Neji!" I greeted happily.

"We came to visit you, Neji-kun." Hinata also greeted.

We would usually stay there for many hours. We always take this day off even if we had school this day. I didn't really matter if we skipped or not. We could always ace whatever we miss the very next day. We also would skip days when other people to us died. But today was Neji's day. We would bring up funny memories that happen in the past and laugh, but it wasn't like the laugh we did when everybody was alive. It was a laugh that sound and looked too fake, but no one noticed.

We didn't know how long we were their for but the bright shining stars popped out and the full moon. We always found it weird that the day we visit Neji's grave it was always a full moon out. We never really came out to say it, but we both knew it.

We got up from our sitting place and streched. We never brought our car when we come here. We would just walk in the dark. I always liked the dark. No one could see you so they couldn't tell how you felt or how you looked. I was think sometime that if Earth was filled with darkness no one could ever tell how you felt and how sad this world would be. But I think I would rather live that way. You'd be able to lie without no one knowing. You wouldn't be able to see your own mother and your boyfriend die in front of you and in your hands.

After the clouds moved away from the moon I gust a wind just went pass me and Hinata. Sadly I wasn't wearing jacket.

I looked to see if Hinata was cold. As I did she was no where in my sight in the darkness. I started to look around.

"Hinata!" I called her name over and over. No answer. I walked back to see if she had stopped somewhere.

I kept calling out her name. As I did I had my hand rubbing my arms since I was cold. It felt like getting colder by the second.

Somehow I found myself in the woods now. I was surprise to find myself here. as I turned back I heard something.

"Hinata?" I shouted out. Nothing.

Then I heard it again. I started to walk faster and faster.

Then I found myself running for my life. There was something chasing me. I got scared.

It was thanks to the full moon that I didn't run into anything, but soon it was again covered by the clouds.

After a bit I stopped to rest. I looked back to see whatever that was chasing me had stopped. As I did I saw two red eyes.

Eyes like blood.

Memories flooded back to my head and I again ran.

I was so stupid not to look around.

I saw a door. I didn't see the words written on there: **DO NOT OPEN**

For my stupidity I ripped out the door and entered in thinking it was a house.

Sadly I didn't see that it was only a door standing there and nothing supporting it.

As I enter the whole place was black. Darker than the night sky. I couldn't even see my own hands. I looked back to find a way out, but the last thing I remember before blacking out was two bloody eyes looking at me.


	3. The Laugh

Summary: If only I wasn't born. None of these would of happen, but sadly I was born. All these tragics happen because I was born. But yet I hope to find the day when it was my fault that this person is happy.

_**The Tragic Girls**_

_Ni_

_-_

_-_

_The Laugh_

_-_

_Hinata_

All I remember was walking next to Sakura, until a gust of wind came and I was now here. An unknown place. I suddenly heard a noise.

"Who's there?" I shouted. There was no answered. I got scared, but not scare enough to cry. That I knew woud never happen. I moved around and found out that I was on the ground. Leaves, twigs, and others were uneath me. I got up and started to find my way. I looked and saw that I no longer had my jacket and it was cold. I started to shiver and I used my hands to warm up my two arms.

I had no clue where I was going. A while ago I thought I was going in circles. But I jsut kept going. Then suddenly I fell!

I started to go down a hole I thought. It must of been a really deep hole since I didn't stop going down. Then the next I found myself tumbling and crushing into something.

"Ouch!" I heard it say. I soon realized that I was on top of it and I quickly got off of it.

"Um...I'm really sorry." I apologized to it. By now I knew that it was someone not something. I was so suprise that I didnt' realized till now that there was light. I looked around. It looked like a den.

Holy shit! Where the hell am I? This place looked like a fox den. I had always adore foxes since they were always cute. I look to see who I bumped into.

It was a guy. A guy with blond hair and, and fox ears! And a tail I saw! I started to scoot back.

"Umm...W-what are y-you?" I said shaky.

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm a fox demon of course." He replied rubbing his head then looked at me.

"A-a wh-hat?" I started to stutter. I hated when I start to do this.

"Fox demon, duh. Anyways what the hell are you doing down here you-" He stopped and looked at me. He started to move closer. I again moved back as far as I could. When I hit the wall I closed my eyes. If he was going to do something it was better if I didn't see.

"Human?" He said after sniffing me.

"W-what?" I stutter again opening my eyes.

"A human, right? You're a human?" He looked at me. I just nodded.

Next I found him sitting back and his hand on his chin thinking.

"Why would a human be here?" I watched him questioned himself.

"Let's see, if a human was here that mean two things." He spoke to himself.

"Two things?" I questioned him. He stopped his thinking and looked at me.

"Yeah, either someother deamon dragged you here or THE GATE BEEN OPEN!" He suddenly shouted which surprised me.

"Gate?" I questioned stupidly even though I was one of the best students at school.

"Yeah, the gate that keeps the human world from our wor-" He suddenly stopped talking and covered his mouth.

"Your world?" I kept asking but he just kept his mouth covered and shooked his head. Him with his ears and orange tail made him look so cute that I coudn't resist giggling.

Then I caught myself. For the first time in 3 years I laughed for real. My hands just stayed on my mouth and he saw that I was shocked.

"Hey! What's wrong?" He got really close to me. I started to turn red.

Excuse! Excuse! Excuse! Ranged in my head. I can't just come out and tell a stranger my story, so the first thing that popped into mind was...

"You look really cute with those ears and tail!" Great! Bad idea! Why the hell did I blur that out now!

"Hm? Really? I never notice." He told back to me. I looked at him and saw what he was doing. He was petting his ears and tail. Which was super cute! And again I giggled, but stopped when he looked at me.

"You look cute, too, when you laugh." That really warmed my heart. I soon reached up and strached behind his ear.

The blond boy turned red now and his tail was swinging around in our faces and we both laughed.

**A/N: YEAH I KNOW THAT HINATA'S A BIT OC BUT CAN YOU LIVE WITH THAT? SO AGAIN THANKS FOR READING!**


	4. Neji

Summary: If only I wasn't born. None of these would of happen, but sadly I was born. All these tragics happen because I was born. But yet I hope to find the day when it was my fault that this person is happy.

_**The Tragic Girls**_

_San_

_-_

_-_

_Neji_

_-_

_Sakura_

When I awoke I found myself on a bed. The sheets and blankets were black to be exacted. I looked around and saw a window. I ran to it to see where I was. I looked out and saw I was in a castle! I was like on the top floor! It gave me the chills.

Then I heard the door open. I look back to see a guy around my age I think. I ran to him suddenly remembering what I needed.

"Hey! Where the hell am I?" I shouted at him. He only smirk. Even though it was dark I could see it. "Hey! What the hell-"

He bent down to my ear and made me blush.

"Welcome to the demon world, Sakura." I quickly pushed him away.

"Who the hell are you? And where the hell am I?!" I only heard him chuckle. "I'm serious! And how the hell do you know my name?!" He moved closer to me again. I moved back as far as I could until I hit the edge of the open window. I was scared.

"I already told you. You're in the demon world." He again moved closer and closer. He soon started to answered my questions. "I'm some who should be thanking you for opening the gate. And how I know your name is not really of your conser." He finished.

"Yes, it is!" I shouted back. Again I could tell his was smirking in the darkness.

Since there was no point of arguing with him I quickly ran pass him and raced down the hall. I didn't dare look back and ran for my life again.

Even if I didn't see his face I knew he was the guy with the red eyes. I knew it. I didn't know how long I was running but I knew I had to get away from him. Again I had no clue how many stairs I had been going down either. Somehow when I knew I was on the first floor I ran into someone and flew back.

"Ouch." I said rubbing my head.

"Sakura?" A person spoke my name. His voice too sound fromilar.

"Neji?" That was the first word that flew out my throat.

"Sakura is that really you?" The voice talked again and helping up.

"Who are you?" I asked ask I looked up.

"Neji?" I asked first again then my answer was forsure. "Neji!" I suddenly hugged him. He hugged me back too.

"I missed you too Sak." He told me. After a bit we let go. I had so many questions to ask him!

"Neji! Why? How?" I didn't know where to start.

"Yes, I know you must have many questions for me, but right now isn't the time. First we need to find Hinata." I gasp!

"Hinata!" I had totally forgoten about her. "Neji! We need to find her!" I started to drag Neji a random way, but he wouldn't buge.

"Neji?" I looked at him. His head was lower.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. I can't leave." I looked at him confused.

"Why?" I asked him. Before Neji could speak the guy that I met when I woke up spoke.

"Because, he's one of us now." I looked to see where the voice was coming.

My eyes widen to see who he was.

"Sai?" Again a name pour out my mouth.

**A/N: YES I KNOW I SHOULD BE WORKING ON MY SUMMER LOVE, BUT RIGHT NOW I'M HAVING A BUNCH OF IDEAS FOR THIS STORY SO I'M REALLY SORRY!**


	5. YOU NEED TO VOTE

Hello people! Okay since really no one has been voting I need to tell you that your VOTES will show what story I'm going to work on! ANd this is the last week so vote for your favorite story! Please vote, so I can get started!!

Bloodropiris


End file.
